Martin Mystery : Fallen Angel
by KarumA-chan
Summary: Martin&co are picking up a emerald with an fallen Angel's spirit locked in it, but after bringing it back the stone is empty... and what's up with Martin ? COMPLETE!
1. 1

Martin Mystery Fallen Angel

Writer: Asheron Karuma

Disclaimer: I don't own Martin Mystery

I dreamt this yesterday and thought it could be awesome to put it onto a story

---

It was a typical normal school day at the Torrington Academy

Though for Martin's point of view to normal this was crazy...

They hadn't had an assignment for weeks now and he was getting bored to death by living the good old simple live

The school bell rang and he walked out of his class...

The worst thing was that he now had to give a short lecture about English history in the medieval times

As if he knew something about the medieval time besides headless knights, werewolves and poltergeists.

And if he wasn't feeling depressed enough Diana came along to prop ally make his day even worse

"Hey Martin, don't tell me you're still down because we hadn't had an assignment for the past weeks?"

"Nope... now I am even more down because I have to lecture about medieval times..."

He just knew that Diana had the laugh of her live...

And he also knew that Diana, prop ally one of the smartest persons in school must knew something about medieval times besides the things he knew...

But before he could open his mouth and ask...

"No I will not help you make that lecture... so that I do all the hard work and only you get the grade"

This made Martin even more down as they walked into the cafeteria, Java was there putting goopy food on everyone's plates... well it depended... nobody knew what it was so it could be something else instead...

"Hey Java"

Diana got her plate dumped full, Martin just looked in disgust... he would die without eating now, he hadn't eaten properly in days because of his boredom, but when he stood in front of Java his U-watch made a sign of live

"The Center!"

Out of happiness Martin dropped his plate and got himself a lot of weird starring fellow students who just thought he went mad

Diana broke the silence and graphed Martin.

"We'll just clean this up"

She pulled Martin to the back of the kitchen with Java following them

There she let go of Martin and starred at him furious

"What, I've been bored for so many weeks, I'm about to break here!"

Diana sighed and Martin looked at the watch witch was pointing to the freezer

He opened the door and the 3 of them stepped through the portal to the Center

The 3 of them stepped on the platform and got on their way to MOM's office

Martin Mystery: Cleared

Diana Lombard: Cleared

Java the Caveman: Cleared

"Hey guys"

Billy flew up to them making the handclap with Martin

"Hey Billy"

"I missed you guys, things have been so quiet here that even MOM took some days off"

"Is she here then?"

"Yes she is, she came back some days ago"

They entered MOM's office after the talk; MOM was sitting in her chair head phone up talking to someone on the phone while lying down Tarot cards

"Take seat"

Diana and Java sat down while Martin walked up to MOM's desk checking out the Tarot Cards

MOM looked at them and then put them back in a tile and shuffled them again

"We need you to transport something from a museum to the Center"

"What kind of thing...evil diabolic relic? Possessed evil item of the haunted?"

"No, it's an item with a Fallen Angel captured in it"

"Fallen Angel, again?"

"yes but this time it is another, it has been trapped inside an emerald for thousands of years and is being held by a museum owner, but the museum is being closed down so to keep it protected it has to be brought to the Center, you must get the item and warp back here in time, I will pick you up in 2 hours..."

"Why 2 hours, we can just walk inside ask for the stone and get out"

"Well, that is the problem; the owner doesn't want to give the emerald away..."

"So we have to steal it?"

"it is for the best, the owner does not know the dangers of the emerald... neither do we precisely know what exactly is in the emerald all we know that it is an fallen angel"

MOM opened a portal behind the group to the north of England; the location of the Museum was in Durham.

Martin was still busy with the Tarot deck and picked a card from the top, the reversed Death card

He shrugged laid the deck and the card down and turned to the others who were waiting for him to come.

-A.N.: I have a Tarot Deck the reversed Death card is like a turn for the worst-

---

It was snowing in Durham, Martin was shaking all over, it was much colder then in Torrington right now, the snow had covered the streets and still it was snowing

In front of them was a giant building, yet it seemed old, windows were shut and covered with wooden planks, you could tell by the appearance that it was going to be demolished in a few days.

Martin and the other quickly made their way to the museum, they walked up the steps and opened one of the 4 doors at the entrance, they closed it right away, it was windy outside and the cold was unbearable.

They turned around, the building was almost completely empty.

Martin and the others walked through the hall

"Are you sure MOM gave us the right address"

At the end of the hall there was a large wooden set of doors, Java opened them and they walked into a small room, in front of them was a case, a statue of someone, an angel, it had it's hands laid out in front of him , in his hands there was a block shaped white/see through like diamond

"Well I guess the owner is not here..."

The 3 of them walked up to the platform with the statue

"Java thinks stone is pretty"

"I know, but you might break it"

Martin took of his gloves and tried to carefully graph the stone diamond from the hands but only ended up getting cut by the edge of the stone, Martin quickly retreated his hand quickly putting his finger in his mouth.

Diana and Java turned to Martin, not noticing that the blood of Martin on the stone was getting absorbed.

"What"

"That thing is sharp..."

"Don't whine that much, the faster we get the stone the faster we can get back to the Center without letting the owner know that we came here"

"Diana don't panic that much, as if I don't know that"

Martin graphed the diamond stone with 2 hands, carefully lifting it off the plate...

"This thing is warm"

"Yeh yeh, whatever, hurry up Martin I don't want to get in trouble"

Diana and Java were already in the hallway and Martin quickly followed them...

He had this strange feeling that something wasn't right...

The owner wouldn't have left this thing without protecting it, like MOM said, he didn't want to part from this stone...


	2. 2

Martin Mystery Fallen Angel

Writer: Asheron Karuma

Disclaimer: I don't own Martin Mystery

It has been a long time since I've written something; I have been busy with fiction and making manga the last couple of days

And my parents were very strict because of school problems...

---

Martin and the others were back at school again, MOM send them back telling them that she would investigate the stone to see what was in it precisely.

It was also today that Martin had to give his small Lecture about the medieval times in English History class.

But the last couple of days something was wrong, Martin was feeling very tired now and then, he always was hungry for some reason and whenever he tried to concentrate on a situation he ended up having an awful headache witch seemed to get worse every time he thought about it, worst thing still was that he had to lecture while not feeling well at all...

Thought he had worked on his project for days, Diana still helped him, maybe because he didn't look so good at the time.

Martin made way to his English History class, slopping over the floor, not even wanting to lift his feet...

In the class he took place behind the teacher's desk.

Diana was also in his class, she looked worried at Martin, he looked as if he could faint any minit now.

Martin took out a small paper and looked at the teacher, who nodded giving him a sign that he could start his lecture...

"Well, medieval time... uuhm..."

Martin checked his paper again but when he did he got struck by a dizzy spell, he almost fell forward but ended up leaning on the desk with his hand against his head, his headache was back again, worst then ever before...

He tried to see straight but only ended up seeing everything fuzzy for a few moments, he didn't even see the teacher walk up to him, putting his palm against Martin's head...

"You have a fever, you are in no condition to give a lecture now... I think it would be better for you to catch some fresh air and stop at the nurse's office"

Martin was relieved that he didn't get an F for his lecture, yet he wondered what could be going on, he hadn't been sick that often, and this was to extreme to be a normal sickness

He slowly walked out of the class down the empty hallway, the teacher closed the door behind him.

---

Martin had gotten an aspirin from the nurse's office, but it didn't give any effect, he walked to his locker, opened it and graphed his jacket, it was cold outside and he was already sick, but he needed some fresh air...

The pain in his head just seemed to get even worse by the second, Martin leaned to the lockers catching his breath, he dropped his jacket, his head was pounding so bad that he didn't even care what would happen as long as it would stop, he dropped to the ground clutching for his head as from his back 2 striped of blood appeared neat the shoulder area, it hurt...

---

Diana was still in class, the teacher didn't let her go to see Martin, he said he could take care of himself quite well enough...

But still she was worried, something that came to its peek when a loud scream was heard from the hall way, Diana feared the worst...

"Martin!"

Diana got up from her seat and ran down the hallway, at a certain point she stopped, Martin's locker was still open, his jacket was lying on the ground, but there was a blood trail and a lot of white feathers, it leaded to the window witch was broken as well, Diana ran to the window and looked down, nothing but bushes, she turned around and after observing closely she walked over the blooded area and picked the U-watch from the ground...

It was beeping, MOM was giving them a call again, she couldn't let her down and MOM might even know more of Martin's location...

She turned around and saw other students walking up to the scene, Diana quickly made way to seek for Java who she found quickly, he was walking up to the scene as well

"C'mon Java, we got a call"

---

Once at the Center, Diana and Java got scanned and Billy floated up, he was disappointed when he saw that Martin wasn't with them...

"Where is Martin?"

"Missing..."

"MISSING!"

Diana, Billy and Java got hovered up to MOM's office, who of course was busy behind her computer.

She looked up

"Where is Martin?"

"Something happened, he wasn't feeling well all day and n-"

"Who's not feeling well?"

Diana turned around, the doors of MOM's office closed again and there was Martin, though his shirt was messed up on the back, it had 2 slits near the shoulder area, he seemed to look better then before though...

"What happened!?"

"What do you mean, happened?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Yes a little bit, I was having a headache from here to Tokyo and back, then something graphed me from behind, knocked me out, I woke up on the rooftop"

"Then how did you get here?!"

"You left the janitors door open where the portal was located... bad mistake, sis"

"Ehem..."

Martin turned to MOM who was sitting inpatient tapping her fingers on her desk...

"Martin, did you see how the creature looked like?"

"No..."

"It must have had wings or something, there were white feathers all over the place"

Diana pulled a long white feather out of her pocket, showing it to MOM

"Billy, will you analyze it please"

Billy flew up to Diana, graphed the feather and took off through another portal to his lab

"Well, let's go on with the reason why I summoned you, there is this castle in Switzerland, it is a tourist attraction but the problem is it got haunted"

Martin eyes opened up to this, spirits were his favorites after all

"I want you three to take a look at it..."

The gang turned around waiting for mom to open a portal for them

"...But first, Martin, your back is bleeding, we should fix that up"


	3. 3

Martin Mystery Fallen Angel

Writer: Asheron Karuma

Disclaimer: I don't own Martin Mystery

I don't know all the names for the functions of the U-watch, im trying to find them on the web

Where I live they dubbed Martin Mystery into dutch so the names were all converted to dutch... witch sucks badly

---

Once again they were stuck in the snow, Martin this time wearing his hooded sweater quickly ran up to the 2 giant doors of the castle, knocking on them, a snow storm was raging outside...

and it was prop ally much warmer inside then outside, a what smaller door, build into the 2 larger ones opened and a man wearing forest green set of pants and a forest green jacket with under that a white shirt let them in...

"You must be from the center, my name is Dane, I am the son of the owner of the castle"

"Where is the owner?"

"He didn't want anything to do with the haunting anymore so he left to a saver place, I am the only one left"

The four of them walked through the front hall to another room, witch had a fire place and some couches surrounding it.

"So what happened then, there are many types of haunting, screamer, poltergeist, or just a plain annoying one..."

"Well, it isn't precisely a person, people say they saw a giant snake swirling around the place"

"Giant snake?"

"Yes, I know it is hard to believe but even I have seen it"

"Can you show us the location of where it was last seen?"

"The snake always appears in the same room, where our new medieval relic is lying"

---

Dane opened the door to the room where the relic was lying, it was located in a small case, it was a snake like necklace, the snake itself was connected to a ruby, the head and tail were connected with it while the rest of the body swirled around it on a circle

All over the case was green goop, Martin walked up the case checking the goop out.

He selected the Slime Analyser of his U-watch, scanning some of the slime

"Substance of unknown heritage, contains snake DNA"

"Well, it is from a snake"

Martin then got disturbed by a rattling sound, he looked up and saw a giant black/purple snake like creature looking down on him.

The snake dove down but Martin got out of the way quickly, yet bothered by his headache witch seemed to stamp up again slowly

"Martin , are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me, just get the hell out!"

Diana, Java and Dane ran out of the room followed by Martin, the 4 of them took different ways each, but the snake took off in Diana's and Martin's direction...

"We have to split up!"

Diana could see a painful expression on Martin's face, but others things were on her mind now...

She took off at the next turn while Martin ran on...

The snake took a turn as well, still chasing Diana.

Martin was to deep in focus of pain that he tripped over a rug and slide on a few yards further...

He looked back, the snake wasn't there, neither was Diana.

This made him panic a bit, but that thought was soon forgotten as a shot of pain crept up his back to his head, he clutched for his head again as 2 stripes of blood were again visible on his back and it seemed that something was coming out

---

Diana looked behind her, the snake creature was still on her tail...

Diana looked forward again, the creature was gaining on her, it opened it mouth making a hissing sound, and Diana thought she was done for, but nothing came

She turned around and what she saw she couldn't believe, it was an angel, an angel with long blonde hair, tied up on a ponytail with a cross hanging on the end of it, he was wearing a white long jacket, she couldn't see much more, except that he was holding the snake's mouth open with his 2 hands, stopping him from striking.

He pushed the snake back with his 2 hands, letting go as the snake fell backwards, he rose his right arm and opened his hand, in a bright white flash a sword was summoned on his hands, the sword was a katana, the non sharp side of it had been worked off with white metal, but that was all

As he lowered his blade something flickered, the sharper side was put on

–A.N. remember the star wars light sabers... this is a katana from of it, the non sharp side has metal and when switched on the rest of the blade gets summoned-

The snake got up again and with one blow the snake got his head chopped off, the snake fell down on the ground hard, as the angel flapped his wings once more, feathers falling down from the wings, he then took off

"Wait!"

Diana was confused, who was this person, she tried to run after him but stopped when Java and Dane walked up...

"What happened...?"

"I have no idea"

---

The Center's agents were all busy cleaning up the mess, Diana had told MOM about what had happened, and even MOM thought it was strange...

It was when they were almost done that Martin got brought up, he was lying on a stretcher.

"Martin!"

Diana ran up to the stretcher, one of the agent spoke to Diana

"He has a high fever, but do not worry, he's just sleeping, he can wake up any minit"


	4. 4

Martin Mystery Fallen Angel

Writer: Asheron Karuma

Disclaimer: I don't own Martin Mystery

---

Back at Torrington, Martin had been brought to his room, he was still there sleeping, Diana and java were there as well, watching over him, something told Diana she just had to

She was sitting on the edge of his bed, replacing the ice of his forehead, the fever had lowered a little not much but it was better then nothing, when she tried to put on another barrel of ice Martin made a sign of awakening

"Martin, are you awake?"

Martin slowly opened his eyes, grunting as he closed one of them again

"I am now... where am I?"

"Back at Torrington, you've slept for 2 days straight..."

"2 days!"

Martin sat up by this only to feel a soft pain on his back he grunted painfully as he laid back

"are you sure you're okay, you've been acting strange lately"

"I'm fine sis, I just need some sleep..."

Martin turned around in his bed facing the wall, Diana looked worrisome as she saw 2 faint red striped visible on his back

---

Diana and Java were finally gone, java had some work to do as a janitor and Diana was back in the study hall making her homework

It was already late and all classes were over when Martin, who had finally come out of bed... only to get him some food from the cafeteria walked back, still he had a headache and still he had dizzy spells now and then, but he couldn't stop eating, he was starving after all

---

When he was done eating, Martin graphed the plate and closed his bedroom door behind him, Diana was walking in the same hallway to her room

"What are you doing, you are supposed to be in bed!"

"Well I can't sleep and get better without eating something, I haven't eaten something in days!"

Diana was angry at Martin for being so in responsible, he could have asked her for some food

"Give me that!"

"Give you what?"

"That plate!"

"Why?"

"I'll bring it back to the kitchen, you need to rest!"

"I am quite capable of doing that myself, sis. And it is good to stretch your legs after being in bed for such a long time"

Martin walked off, Diana was now even more angry at him, if he would faint on the way she would certainly not go back to carry him, she was feeling the urge to just take the plate and smack him with it across the face

Then she got tapped on the shoulder, Diana screamed as she turned around, but it was just Java.

"Ooh it's just you Java"

"Diana, alright?"

---

Martin was underway to the kitchen, he hadn't seen Diana this angry for sometime now...

But she had her reasons, not even he knew what was going on... he seemed to have gaps in his memories... waking up somewhere else all the sudden and only remembering that he had a terrible headache

He entered the kitchen of the cafeteria, since Java was still at work it was open...

He put down the plate only to be struck by a dizzy spell again, he leaned back against the door of the fridge, having a headache again... he knew that something was terrible wrong

He walked forward not even being able to stand up or walk straight, he pushed over a pile of dishes witch clattered over the floor of the kitchen, broken

Martin fell on his knees clutching for his head again, he ended up screaming

---

Diana and java looked up, first there was a sound of dishes falling on the ground continued by a scream...

Both Java and Diana reacted at this the same time

"Martin"

---

Diana and Java slammed open the doors of the kitchen, the whole place was a mess, the kitchen door was full with scratches, dishes were lying broken on the ground and again a blood trail and white feathers... both leading to the dining hall and from there to a broken window

But no sign of Martin...

The silence of fear got disrupted by large clattering from the main hall of Torrington, the hall with a glass loop over the roof and a set of stairs going upwards to the other floors

Diana and Java quickly made way to the main hall, but from the hallway they could see that someone had fallen through the loop window on the ground...

Diana feared the most and her fear became reality, the person lying on the ground was Martin

His white pj shirt was ripped to shreds, his back was covered with blood and from the ceiling still little pieces of glass came down together with white feathers


	5. 5

Martin Mystery Fallen Angel

Writer: Asheron Karuma

Disclaimer: I don't own Martin Mystery

---

Martin was lying in one of the beds in the nurse's office, he was lying .with his back up as the nurse stitched the 2 slits on his back, he was still out cold, his wounds weren't that severe so there was no point of getting him to a hospital

Diana and Java were sitting on the other side of the white curtains, they could see the nurse busy stitching the wounds but not in full detail

At some point she rose from her position and opened the curtains

"Those slits are deep, prop ally from the glass of the main hall, yet I can't figure out how he could fell through the loop window"

Diana and Java took place near their friend, his back was stitched and full with small scars of the glass

"You can stay here for now, he has a fever for witch I gave him so medicine... if anything goes wrong just pull that lever"

---

Diana walked to Martin's room, he still had his U-watch lying there, maybe the Legendex knew something... things were so chaotic that she forgot all about it

The door wasn't locked, since Martin had planned to go to the kitchen and straight back, as if he could ever get the key in the lock... heck he prop ally lost it already

Martin's room was a mess like always, on his desk she found the U-watch, after a couple of tries she got it to work and selected the Legendex

"Search, fallen angel"

She got 1 very short message on the screen

Fallen Angel

A cursed angelic creature, fallen angels are not allowed to pass on until they finish their work as protector...

"Is this all?!"

Diana slammed her fist down on Martin's desk, only to find something she hadn't seen before, it was a letter from Billy

Sorry you guys, I had tried to contact you about this earlier but you weren't there

The feather is over a 1000 years old, and has bird DNA all over it

MOM also has problem analyzing the emerald, we cannot find any traces of paranormal activity in it.

Billy

"Ooh that's just great"

---

When Diana walked into the nurse office again she could hear Martin move slightly and making noise

She walked over to his side, he was still lying with his back up

Martin carefully opened his eyes, only finding it even more painful to move then before

"Where am I?"

Diana sighed in relief, but yet it worried her that once again he had no idea of what was going on... and Diana had no proof to claim that her theory was right

Martin tried to get up but got hushed down by Diana, it was painful enough already

"What happened?"

Diana sighed again, this was going to take a long while...

"You fell through the window loop of the main hall..."

"WHAT?!"

"I said you fell..."

"That's so awesome!"

Martin slowly turned around and sat up, still not being able to believe what had happened to him and that he even survived it...

Diana just thought he was being his old self again...

---

After a couple of days Martin was able to move freely again, he was allowed to go to classes but was not allowed to exercise yet, it could reopen the wounds on his back

It was as if the old Martin had returned, yet at night Martin still struggled with fevers, dizzy spells and headaches, he didn't know why, but he had to fight it

At day time he just hid his pain and sickness...

He didn't have to do his lecture yet, the teacher still thought that after the accident Martin should not have to much on his mind, he was allowed to do it the next week

It was after 4 normal days that Martin had a call from the Center again...

---

MOM was this time behind her desk, she was busy with paper work

"Welcome agents, Martin how are you feeling, I hope you're fevers and headaches are gone"

Mom starred strangely at him, but Martin ignored her stare, only smiling and saying that all was well...

"This time you're going to Romania, to a small town... the town does not have a name since it is so small now, they had a Duke who died a long time ago, now his wife terrorizes the village and we presume she is a vampire, we want you to investigate"

She opened up a portal to the nameless town, and the others walked through, but because of the wind all MOM's paperwork got blown all over her office...

---

Martin, Java and Diana looked around, the town was small indeed, only five to ten houses were counted, behind it was a large castle, but it was burned for half of the way and seemed abandoned

"Well I say we go to the castle!"

And so they went, the villagers looked at the trio strange, the villagers were all farmers and one even shouted at them

"Do not go near the castle! The vampire will get you!"

Diana got the chills down her spine at the word vampire, Java to but Martin stayed cool with this... well he was interested by all things paranormal...

The castle looked empty, the front doors were burned down, the main hallways were full with junk and it even looked as if the whole building could collapse any minute now

Martin and the others were still searching, but it was getting near to nightfall now...

"Martin? Do you mind if we go back to the village, it's getting dark"

Martin agreed on this one but when they wanted to turn back a woman was blocking their way

She had long black hair and was wearing a dark purple dress with a corset in black

"Well well, I never knew that there would still be people willing to come in the vampire's castle"

The woman transformed into a giant bat like creature and charged at the trio, Martin was the one who got struck down even though he was standing in the back...

Diana wondered why, because she and Java were much closer to the vampire...

"Ooh, yes, I want to drink you... your blood is holly right now, am I right"

Martin summoned the X-staff from his U-watch the creature wanted to bite him but only got the stick in her mouth, Martin pushed the vampire of him and ran away, hoping that the creature would follow him...

And he was right, the vampire did follow him but she did something unexpected

She was flying and graphed him with her back claws throwing him through a stone wall witch was already about to collapse, pillars and stone fell down as a reaction, Martin was stuck under rubble, his staff was lying to far away for him to graph, let alone this made his back hurt even more.

His visions became kind of fuzzy as the creature walked up to him turning back into her human form

She kneeled down to him and tried to bite him when she got hit by something from behind, Diana who was now holding the X-staff, ready for battle had struck the vampire away from Martin

She ran up to him to check if he was alright, his back was bleeding again, not so heavy as before...

"Diana, run..."

Diana tried her best to lift some of the junk of Martin with the X-staff but only made a chain reaction, more rubble started to come down on him and Martin was making sounds of pain...

His headache was back, he was trying to fight it, even though he did not know what would happen but still the thought of waking up somewhere else badly hurt freaked him out, he could even have killed Diana or Java...

It was then that another piece of rubble fell down in front of him, shutting him down from Diana

Who on the other side had her own problems, the Vampire woman was back and this time back in her Bat form, she hissed at Diana who had disturbed her meal

"Well then, if you insist I will eat you first"

Diana screamed as she turned around and ran for it

Martin could hear what they were saying but he couldn't do anything, this was one of the things that he hated the most...

Or it was trying to get out by giving in on his headache or by staying here and leave Diana to die...

Well it was an easy decision... Diana meat a lot to him...

---

Java and Diana were now running from the vampire, they came to a death end, they were at the edge of the floor, it stopped here and it would be a long way down if you fell of the edge

Java and Diana turned around facing the creature, Java tried to take her on but he got thrown aside easily, through one of the walls...

"Java!"

The creature charged at Diana but before she could strike she got tackled by someone...

Diana opened her eyes again and saw that angel from the time in Switzerland, the vampire bit him in his arm as he summoned his blade and stabbed the creature right through the heart...

The creature returned to dust and now before Diana was the angel witch had now saved her live twice

She looked at his left upper arm, the spot where he was bitten, it was bleeding

She walked up to him but the angel backed away from her, only now could she see that his face looked a bit like Martin's, only the hair was different

"You're hurt"

Java got himself out of the rubble and starred at the angel, who quickly turned around and flew off out of fear

Later a loud crash was heard

---

Diana and Java ran to the position where Martin was buried under the rubble, the scene seemed to have changed a bit, but they didn't care about that, they had to get Martin out of their...

With a little help of Java, Martin got dug out quickly

He was knock out and his fever was back

In the small town a small plane landed, MOM stepped out of it

Together with some people of the medical team, who came to pick up Martin

Martin got loaded inside the plane and only when they were back at the Center did MOM speak to Diana and Java...

"We have to discuss something, about Martin"


	6. 6

Martin Mystery Fallen Angel

Writer: Asheron Karuma

Disclaimer: I don't own Martin Mystery

Whaah! Finally school is over and I can finish the story, I got some great ideas for other Martin Mystery stories

... And all because I think that in the series almost nothing bad happens to Martin XD

---

Diana and Java were accompanying Martin back to his room, it was dark already and the halls were empty, Java was carrying Martin on his back and Martin was sleeping like a baby

His wounds on his back had reopened again, the stitches were torn to shreds, the medical team had to take the old ones out and replaced them with quicker healing ones

MOM had spoken to Java and Diana, she explained everything to them...

But none of this could be told to Martin, it would in danger their live and his

Diana opened the door to Martin's room and Java put him down on his bed, Diana herself was tired as well but she chose the cough, Java would stand guard in case Martin woke up

But he didn't, it was only 2 days later did he make signs of coming out of his sleep...

Only sounds of sleep talk and movements in his sleep...

His fever had come back, worse then ever before... Diana wondered how long he had already struggled with the sickness, because she thought it was gone, at leased that's what he let everyone know.

It was only after the 4th day that Martin woke up, well only for 10 to 15 minutes or so but it still was enough to let him eat something

Good thing he could still eat by himself, Martin had only said that he was tired after he was finished, turned around and slept again

It was somewhere near midnight that Diana had woken up from a noise

Java was gone out to do his cleaning duties, Diana just feared for her life but listening carefully she could hear Martin sob... he was crying for some reason... crying in his sleep

Diana knew that it was best not to wake him up, she watched him for a while and then went back to sleep herself

A week later Martin was slowly getting back to his old self, Diana could see that he was still hiding his pain of the bruises he got from Romania, she had to refresh the bandage every now and then, and every time she starred at the bite wound on his left upper arm

Though not saying a word about it, she promised MOM to keep it shut for now...

---

Back in Romania

Martin was being pushed in the back of the aircraft by some medical people

MOM had told Diana and Java to go with her to the passenger seating

MOM sat down, same went for Diana and Java

"Right, about Martin"

"Is it serious?"

Diana was worried, she just didn't know what to do, or what to expect

"The emerald that you gave us is empty, we are sure of it now... the owner is dead"

"What?!"

"It seems that the Fallen Angel inside the emerald was locked up, and to unleash it into a host body blood needed to be spilled, did Martin cut himself or had any wounds when he picked it up or toughed it"

Diana remembered Martin saying the emerald was sharp, he had cut his finger on the edge

"Yes, he... he cut himself at the edge of it"

"Then that makes my theory right..."

"What theory, what the hell is going on with him?!"

MOM sighed, she hated to explain things to others if it involved someone they cared about, someone she cared about secretly

"Martin is the host, Diana"

"Do you have any proof of that?!"

"He has a vampire bite mark on his left upper arm, is that enough proof to you!"

Diana leaned back in her chair, this was something unexpected...

Then she remembered that the face of the Angel looked just like Martin's

"We are able to get the Angel out of him and back inside the crystal, but it would take time... in the mean time keep an eye on Martin, don't get him out of your sight, and never ever tell him that he is being possessed by a fallen angel, never!"

"Why that?"

"It's to dangerous"

Java wasn't paying attention to everything at all...

One of the nurses, an alien woman, with orange skin, dark orange hair and completely black eyes tried to bandage his arm

Java of course didn't want anything to do with her and especially didn't want anything around his arm

He growled at the woman, who of course as a reaction opened her mouth revealing razor sharp teeth and a snake like tongue, hissing at him, this made him quiet right away, leaving the woman being able to do her job

---

It was when she was done that Martin got up from the bed, he pulled on his shirt and walked to the door

Diana followed, much to Martin's annoyance

He has had it with all the superstition, all the secrecy and when he asked Diana about it Diana would answer some lame excuse every time and when he would ask java, Diana poked him in the side whispering something strange in his ear that made him shut up...

It was when Martin got to the bathroom door of the males that he turned around and confronted her

"Why do you keep following me?!"

"Because I have nothing better to do"

"Well you better try and think of something cause you are not following me from this point on!"

"Why not?!"

"Because I have to use the bathroom!"

Diana backed down on this one... knowing Martin and stories of the men's bathroom at school, it would prop ally stink worse then the gym lockers...

"You're right about that..."

Martin, finally thinking that he won this, did a small victory dance

"...Java can come with you"

When she said this word Java showed up behind her and Martin's freedom got wretched into little pieces, what would prop ally be thorn in to even smaller pieces by Diana

Martin bashed his head against the wall, dang it...

As Martin was still bashing his head against the wall over and over and over again Diana turned to Java

"Keep an eye on him, okay... don't let him out of you sight"

Java just nodded and both of them walked through the door

Martin was taking his time inside one of the bathrooms

Java was waiting outside the cabin... inpatient he kept asking Martin the same things over and over again

"Martin alright?"

"Yes Martin is alright, you have asked a thousand times already"

"Martin feeling okay?"

"Yes martin is feeling okay"

"Martin don't have angel wings?"

"WHAT?!"

Okay now Martin was totally confused, so this was what all the superstition was all about

Well he knew a little now...

He grinned as he walked out of the bathroom cabin, Java was so easy

"Martin okay?"

Martin then leaned back to the cabins, putting his hand up to his head

"Now that you say it, I don't feel so well..."

He then went over to his knees, grinning happily...

Ooh this was so funny

He started to make painful sounds...

Java just stood there, panic written all over his face...

He then ran to the door and called for Diana, who ran in with him

"What? Is he changing?"

And that was just what Martin wanted to hear, he jumped up, pointing at Diana, laughing hard

"So this is what all the superstition is about! You think I am possessed or something?!"

Diana and Java didn't know what to say at this...

MOM had warned them about this... but what now

"No no no... That's not it... it was all you joke... AND YOU FELL FOR IT! WHAHAHA!"

Diana tried her best to make it look like it, but Java didn't seem to get her point of going...

And it seemed that Martin didn't fell for it either

"Diana... you are shaking all over do you expect me to believe you?"

Diana face went from faking happy to down...

How come she always fell for it when Martin did such things and why did it never work on her account...?

But before she could respond any further, Martin lost his balance... falling down on his knees...

"Faking won't help any longer..."

But Martin was clutching for his head...

On his face was a pure expression of pain and as if he was fighting it...

"I...am not!"

Diana backed away from Martin together with Java, something was growing out of Martin's back...

First blood appeared on his shirt and slowly you could hear snapping sounds...

The stitches were snapping one by one as something seemed to grow out of his back

Martin threw his head back and screamed as 2 giant angelic wings bursted out, his shirt got thorn and the bandages were shred, the wings were covered with blood and so was the wall behind him

Martin's eyes turned white as the wings flapped themselves around him...

On the larger feathers of the wings symbols seemed glow on them, brightly in a dark blue like color

Then from inside the wings a bright white light engulfed


	7. 7

Martin Mystery Fallen Angel

Writer: Asheron Karuma

Disclaimer: I don't own Martin Mystery

---

Diana and Java starred as the light faded

The white figure seemed to stand up, his wings were being placed backwards

Now she recognized the figure

This was the fallen angel... now everything started to make sense to her

Why Martin always had those slits in his back, why he had always disappeared from time to time...

Being tired and hungry

But what bothered her the most would be that Martin had been through a lot of pain...

She looked at the blood on the figures wings, it dripped down on the tiles below making a splattering sound as it did

And now she was able to take a good look at him, his face was just like Martin's only the hair was different... and the clothes of course

Diana tried to walk over to the Angel, who only backed away and summoned his blade

"C'mon martin, it's us... don't you remember us anymore... I'm Diana and that's Java"

Java only growled at Martin, he had the feeling that something just wasn't right at all

As Diana got closer to the angel, it suddenly lashed out to her with his blade...

Diana barely dodged it, only a few of her hair were cut off...

"What was that for?!"

Then the Angel started to talk, in the same voice as Martin's of course

"You know that I am in this body..."

He turned his head a bit side ways, he studied her for some reason and Java to

"You do not deserve to life"

The Angel flapped his wings and charged at them again, Java and Diana got out of the bathroom as quickly as they could...

The wall next to the door was shattered, the Angel came out from the rubble and flapped his wings, getting of the ground taking off to catch up with Java and Diana...

He landed in front of them, graphed his sword with 2 hands and swung it above head down...

A strong wind started to blow and Diana and Java got blown back, sliding over the floor

"You cannot escape..."

Then Diana got an idea, the U-watch...

It was still in Martin's room... but the room was behind the Angel

She had to get passed him to get it...

"Java, can you distract him?"

Java nodded, graphed a locker from the wall and pulled.

The locker let go of the wall and Java threw it at the Angel

Who dodged it and slashed his sword through it, splitting it in half

He laughed manically and Diana could only think that he was insane...

Then a small portal behind her opened and Billy flew through, he had the U-watch in his hands

"Looking for this, MOM is almost done with the cure... she can be here any minute"

Diana graphed the U-watch and selected the X-staff

She took hold of it and tried to hit the Angel with it... who graphed it with his left hand and crushed it in 2 pieces

Diana sweat dropped as she backed away from the Angel

Who tried to strike again, this time Diana was helpless

But the creature did not strike, instead it clutched for his head and dropped the blade

Diana took her chance and got out of the way while she still could

She graphed the sword while running away

The Angel was furious now, anger was writing in large letter all over...

It stood up again and opened him right hand, the sword turned into feathers and in a white flash reappeared in its owners hands

The angel tried to strike at them again but this time it was hit by something from behind

A white aura started to surround the Angel, it fell down on the ground, behind it stood MOM

In her hands she had a gun with on the front the emerald...

Like a tractor beam it worked...

The wings bursted out in thousands of feathers and slowly the figure got engulfed with a white light

Turning back into Martin, lying knock out on the ground...

The white aura had separated itself from him, it was taking spirit shape... screaming, the windows above the lockers broke of the sound... MOM was wearing a headset but Diana and Java covered their ears... the sound was horrible, then after a few seconds the scream ended and the spirit of the Fallen Angel was once again locked up in the crystal

---

It was only a few days later, Martin was at the Center in the hospital area

They wanted to keep an eye on him, to see of the tractor beam had really did its job

He had awoken only a few days later, with no memory of the past events at all

It would be better this way, that is what MOM said at leased

She said that all that would be left were the scars on his back

The crystal was safely put away deep down in the underground area of the Center

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so this is the end of the story, but do not worry I will make another one...

Same subject but I just feel like writing some romance...

Would be neat if Diana fell in love with the Angel

And I am thinking of making a sequel about this

This is the first time that I have finished a story XD


End file.
